She Has Your Eyes
by j-rizzolis
Summary: George gives Izzie a third chance at life.


**Title: **She Has Your Eyes

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Pairing(s): **Gizzie (George and Izzie)

**Summary: **George gives Izzie a third chance at life.

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story and this idea. Characters and show belong to their respective owners.

**Author Notes: **No set time frame, but takes place after Izzie leaves.

She had been doing so good. She was in remission. All of her tests had come back clean, positive even. It was expected for her to pull through.

But then she saw him. At first it was just a small glimpse, like her eyes had been playing a cruel joke on her. But then it became an everyday occurrence almost. She'd see him in the cafeteria at lunch, sitting at her table like it was the most natural thing. Or he'd be in the gallery, watching her as she performed surgery after surgery. Sometimes he was even the patient, a sad looking doe eyed young man, a life taken before it had even lived.

Today was no difference. Izzie had turned the corner and he had been standing at the end of the hall. She walked into one of the lounges and waited for him.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked, not really sure if she actually needed him to answer. She knew why he was here. It was the same reason why Denny had come back.

"Izzie, I need you to fight," George said, his eyes meeting hers.

"I've done all of the treatments, the radiation. I've had the surgeries. All of the tests have come back positive. There's no sign of the cancer," she said, unshed tears glistening in her brown eyes.

"You haven't had a test in six months, Iz. You need to have a new one," he said, is voice calm. Izzie shook her head, not believing him.

"I, I can't have cancer again. I just can't. I've beaten it once, but I don't think I could do it again."

"Izzie, I need you to stay here. Stay here and fight. You're not done living," George said as he took a step closer to her.

"I don't want to stay. You're not here, and Denny's not here. I don't want to be somewhere where everyone I love isn't. I can be with you now," Izzie said, the words flying from her mouth.

"You can't, Izzie. You have to stay here. I need you to stay here," George told her as a ghostly tear streaked down his cheek.

"But I love you."

"I love you, too. That's why I need you to stay, to keep living. I'm not ready for you to join me yet."

Izzie shook her head as the tears over spilled. She knew what she had to do.

- Two Months Later -

It was weird not seeing him around. The cafeteria was eerily empty even when it was full. The halls were too white.

She had been tested again, and this time the prognosis wasn't as grim as it had been before. Stage one breast cancer. They had caught it early enough that tumor removal and a touch of radiation would work miracles. She had lost all of her hair again and had pulled her wigs out of retirement.

She had begun to view life through new eyes. She stopped taking it for granted. She had beaten cancer twice. Twice. She had been given the chance not once, but two times to continue living, to go on with her life.

Now as she looked at adoption agencies, she wanted to do the same for someone else. She wanted to provide a helpless child with the help they needed. She wanted to raise a child to be the same person that she wanted to be. She wanted to change the destiny of one human being.

- Two Years Later -

Georgia Denise Stevens was so much like her mother, no one really believed she was adopted. Her curly brown hair and gray eyes resembled that of someone else.

Georgie was the light of her mother's eyes. At only three, she new how to get her way and already had her aunts and uncles wrapped around her little finger.

Izzie had moved back to Seattle after adopting Georgie, knowing that she needed to have her friends around her. They welcomed her back with open arms, and had begun spoiling Georgie almost immediately.

Cristina was the biggest shock for them all. She had gravitated almost immediately into Georgie's orbit, waiting on the girl hand and foot. She even gave up studying time to spend it with the little girl.

Now on Georgie's fourth birthday, half of the hospital had shown up at Izzie's small house. Mark and Callie with their own little girl, Hallie, Derek and Meredith brought Christopher, Bailey had Tuck, even Lexie and Alex came with their kids Susie and Robbie.

Izzie smiled as she watched her little girl play with her friends. She still couldn't believe she had come this far. The cancer was completely gone and she was happy to be living in remission with her daughter.

Now every time she saw George, it was for a different, more happy reason. She saw his eyes every time Georgie looked up at her, or saw his smile as she walked through the halls of Seattle Grace. His presence was everywhere. And he would never be forgotten.

**FIN**


End file.
